


¿Cómo conociste a tu esposo?

by bkokocha



Series: 24 Days of Rumbelle Christmas [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, let me be
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Resumen: Mr. Gold visita el hospital una Navidad. Prompt: 4th day – Little Kisses – That mistletoe between your legs





	¿Cómo conociste a tu esposo?

Las enormes ronchas que ahora tenía en las piernas, el pecho y…otras partes, no hubieran sido tan terribles, si no fuera por la picazón que causaban bajo su piel, y la cual comenzaba a hacerle atractivo mudarse de piel como las lagartijas, o en su caso, arrancársela a la brevedad posible.   
Al menos todo el drama que hacía su cuerpo, le servía para entretenerse de recordar los sucesos del día, y de escuchar claramente los susurros y risas que el Dr. Ballena y las novicias que le coqueteaban, hacían acerca de sus presentes circunstancias. 

\- Señoritas, me temo que la Madre Superiora ha venido a visitarles y traerles la cena. Les aconsejaría masticar una menta, porque hasta aquí huelo el alcohol. Dr. Whale, la Dra. Mills, me pidió informarle que tiene cinco minutos para refrescarse y pasar a su oficina. 

Una voz suave y con acento australiano llenó la sala de urgencias para alivio momentáneo de Gold; hasta que recordó, tendría que pasar nuevamente por la misma vergüenza de explicar sus circunstancias… a una mujer. Cuando abrió las cortinas la chica le saludó. Gold había cerrado los ojos pensado en mejores momentos que los presentes.

-¿Sr. Gold, me escucha? 

La dama le tocaba la mejilla con un dedo, intentando que la mirara a los ojos. La joven tenía los ojos más grandes y azules que jamás hubiera visto. Con una luz molesta, inspeccionó sus pupilas, y tras estar satisfecha, sonrío y continuó llenando el informe.

\- Necesito hacerle unas preguntas, Sr. Gold.  
\- Necesito otro Doctor – le contesto él de inmediato, en su peor tono.  
\- ¿Disculpe?  
\- ¡oTRo DocTor! ¡Un HoMBRe! – Lo último pareció más un chillido que su voz. Su muy masculina voz en otras circunstancias. ¡Dios esto era un desastre! 

Sin perder la compostura, la joven dejó de mirarlo con expresión atónita y prosiguió llenando hojas amarillas de lo que parecía un informe, por que, naturalmente esto, tenía que pasar a la posteridad para que los Mills; Regina Mills, se lo recordaran por el resto de su ya, corta vida. Por su padre que si se aparecía en este momento, no aguantaría no soltarle una grosería, dedicada a ella y de paso, a la otra Mills. 

\- Sr. Gold, siento informarle, que siendo víspera de Navidad, estamos realmente muy ocupados. Entiendo la razón de no querer la atención del “feliz” Dr. Whale, pero me temo que soy la única médico disponible, a menos, que usted quiera esperar unas horas por atención, si tiene suerte. ¿Qué decide, Sr. Gold, una vergüenza rápida o una larga y denigrante espera tortuosa?  
\- Gold bufó – evidentemente no tengo ninguna – le dijo mientras intentaba no rascarse con la maldita y deliciosamente perfecta tela seca de la bata azul que utilizaba en lugar de su ropa.

Gold miró a todos lados, intentando divisar una ruta de escape. ¿Por qué diablos no había otro maldito hospital en todo Storybrooke? ¿Por qué diablos era de los Mills? ¿Por qué no había tomado un avión a otro lugar con un hospital donde esto, no sería la comidilla del pueblo? La joven lo miraba con sus preciosos ojos azules y la ceja levantada.   
¡¿Porque la chica tenía que ser tan hermosa?!

\- Estaba yo, con…cierta dama – explicó temblando en ira y vergüenza -…cuando decidí…usted sabe… ¿comprende?  
\- ¿Estaba usted pidiendo servicios sexuales, Sr.Gold?  
\- ¡NO, POR DIOS, NO!  
\- Ok, Sr. Gold, lo siento, continúe por favor. Le agradezco su confianza y le recuerdo, que todo lo que se dice aquí es confidencial, por lo cual, no puedo comentar cualquier cosa que me diga usted, con nadie, sin su consentimiento.

Gold estaba seguro que tendría que mudarse a otro pueblo. Quizás Nueva York, mudarse en secreto al diminuto departamento de Bae y Emma; para darle la mejor sorpresa de todas cuando regresaran de su viaje del Polo Norte: Su odiado padre. Sería un excelente invitado. Podría dormir en su sillón y quizás darle algunos de los peores consejos para mantener feliz a su novia. Quizás, en su estancia ahí, escribir un libro anónimo que sería un Best Seller: “Como no seducir y mantener a su pareja a su lado como un experto”.

\- ¿Sr. Gold?- le dijo sin ocultar su molestia. 

La joven comenzaba a cansarse de él, también. Definitivamente era el mejor espécimen de perdedor masculino. Una ofensa para la evolución. ¿Cómo diablos había tenido a Bae? ¡Ah! sí, un condón roto en la Universidad. Gold tomó una respiración profunda.

\- Estaba con Cora Mi…una amante; intentando hacerle un regalo de Navidad mientras ella intentaba decirme que había buscado otro amante más joven cuando me di cuenta que quizás soy el único humano alérgico al muérdago. – le dijo en un respiro.

\- Ok, Sr. Gold, entonces, usted tocó el muérdago y tuvo una reacción alérgica. Correcto. No es tan extraño, la planta es altamente tóxica así que… Déjeme ver sus manos. ¿Ha tenido usted algún problema para respirar?   
\- No.  
\- Bien, el escozor se calmará con una inyección de…no parece enrojecido…no veo ninguna roncha ni señal de alergia…es extraño.  
\- Tenía guantes… de Santa Claus.  
\- Entonces muéstreme donde tiene usted alguna parte enrojecida, inflamada, ronchas o ampollas.  
\- Si.  
\- Ok, déjeme revisarlas Sr. Gold.  
\- No.  
\- Sr. Gold, le recuerdo…  
\- ¡Oh, Por Dios Cállese de una vez! ¡YA! ¿Lo entiende ahora?  
\- ¡Oh!

El enrojecimiento era contagioso aparentemente, por que las mejillas de la Dra. se llenaron del mismo bonito tono de roncha muy rascada, mientras que los ojos se le llenaron de una extraña luz al observar muy atenta a… las partes altamente inflamadas y picantes, en todo sentido, de Gold.

\- ¿Pu…puedo entonces revisarle, Sr. Gold? ¿Me da permiso para tocarle?

Con una mano cubriéndole el rostro y la otra agarrando fuertemente la tela de su bata para exponer plenamente su vergüenza, Gold, simplemente asintió sin control, intentando aguantar la respiración para no llorar. La chica se retiró un instante para lavarse las manos y ponerse los guantes. Apenas unos toques estratégicos. Gold casi ni escuchó a la joven, quien le explicaba paso a paso lo que hacía y por qué lo hacía. Cuando terminó, nuevamente desapareció un instante tras la cortina, regresando con una bandeja, donde lo más impresionante era una jeringa enorme.  
¡Y todo por culpa de Cora Mills, bruja residente, mujer sin moral ni corazón y nuevamente en posición entrante y saliente de ex amante desde cuatro horas atrás! ¿¡Que no podía esperar al menos a tomar su mano mientras pasaba esta vergüenza antes de mandarlo al diablo!? ¡Como siempre sus mejores intenciones a esa mujer terminaban en un gran desastre y con el corazón partido! ¡Ahora no solo su corazón! ¡Feliz Navidad, Gold, te van a perforar tu “Willy” con una aguja gigante!

\- ¿Sr. Gold? Sí, es una reacción alérgica, no es tan severa, pero va a requerir inyecciones de Cortisona. Le voy a aplicar la primera el día de hoy, no tengo muchas camas, así que lo voy a enviar a su casa. En unas horas debe disminuir la inflamación, enrojecimiento y la picazón, no se rasque, en caso de cualquier otro tipo de reacción, venga inmediatamente. Su expediente dice que usted no es alérgico a la Cortisona, pero requiero su confirmación. ¿Sr. Gold, es usted alérgico a la Cortisona? ¿Me permite inyectarle este medicamento?  
\- …   
\- ¿Sr. Gold?

Gold planeaba decir: “¡no y sí, asesina de “Willies”, te doy mi bendición para castrarme! ¡El mundo te lo va a agradecer! ¡Yo te lo voy a agradecer por mantener mis pantalones lejos de esa mujer terrible y lejos de mis decisiones terribles de pareja! ¡Quizás esta decisión sea lo mejor, mantener un celibato en Nueva York donde me haré Gurú de perdedores como yo!”; pero en lugar de todo eso, salió un gran y – cabe la aclaración - muy masculino sollozo, porque sí, era patético.  
Gold estaba el día de Navidad: lejos del hijo que amaba porque simplemente no le toleraba desde el divorcio quince años atrás. Sin alguien que le tomara la mano en el hospital, por que la mujer que decía amarlo lo había botado, como otras tantas veces, precisamente el día de Navidad al momento en el cual, le había presentado su regalo: un Gold con solo un gorro de Santa Claus, guantes y un divertido y sexy detalle improvisado; un muérdago atado al pene. Muérdago, que ella había traído con el vino en espera de emborracharlo para disminuir el golpe. Muérdago al que, resultó, Gold era terriblemente alérgico.   
Pero ¡hey!, por primera vez en veinte años no estaba solo en Navidad. Y ¡Oh, señor, tu crueldad es magnífica! La única compañía de Gold, era una mujer tremendamente guapa y joven, quien le había tocado su “Willy” y la cual; se reiría el resto de su vida de esta historia que contaría a sus hijos y nietos, y estos a su vez, a las futuras generaciones quienes reirían del hombre más patético del mundo; aquél quien pasó la Navidad en una mesa de hospital, exponiendo a sus ojos sus huevos y verga llenos de ronchas y urticaria.  
Así que Gold lloró por todo y por nada. La guapa doctora, tras sobrepasar el impacto, se dedicó a tomarle la mano y acariciarle el cabello, mientras le susurraba en su lindo acento que: “todo iba a estar bien”, “que no le afectaría a futuro”,”que no le diría a nadie””que si se calmaba le daría un bastoncito de menta…” y esto último, por alguna razón, le mató. Gold se destornillo de risa nerviosa y la guapa chica le siguió. Ambos acabaron riendo juntos; ella con su lindo cabello castaño moviéndose al ritmo de sus carcajadas y él con su “willie” moviéndose a las propias.  
Al final, ambos se tranquilizaron lo suficiente para continuar. La inyección, contrario a lo esperado, fue en las nalgas y Gold, por intervención de la chica, se quedó a dormir en el hospital ese día para “estar en observación”.  
A la mañana siguiente, la joven llegó muy temprano con el desayuno de huevos, pan, gelatina, jugo de naranja y robado del cuarto de médicos, dos pastelitos de chocolate, uno con un muñeco de nieve que tenía un bastoncito y otro, con un gran muérdago, todo hecho en azúcar. La chica bromeó sobre ello, por supuesto, al preguntarle cual prefería. Gold jamás tocaría nuevamente un muérdago en toda su vida, ni siquiera de azúcar. Ella hizo el “sacrificio” de comérselo para “salvarlo”.  
Tras la revisión de rutina, que confirmó, no requeriría otra inyección; ambos pasaron el desayuno platicando de todo y de nada. Aparentemente, compartían el sentido del humor; un gusto por el chocolate; por las películas de Hepburn, y ninguno tenía familia con quien pasar las fiestas en su calidad de inmigrantes y apestados. Ella, por querer algo más que ser dueña de una florería; él, por ser digno hijo de un bastardo. Por cierto, la guapa doctora de labios rojos y ojos azules se llamaba Isabelle French.   
El momento de risas fue interrumpido por Regina Mills, hija de Cora, quien con una mueca sarcástica, seguramente producto de haberle sacado sin mucho problema a Whale la razón de su estancia en el hospital, le informó sobre el total de su cuenta, y a Belle, sobre el “gentil” ofrecimiento del mismo para devolverle la suplencia del día anterior, en el turno de la víspera de año nuevo. Eso sí, Regina no cambiaba de opinión por alterar a los pacientes con su exceso de ruido. Aparentemente, no había tenido la mano lo suficientemente dura con sus doctores, pero eso cambiaría, le dijo, mientras salía de la habitación.  
Con ello, Belle, le hizo una mueca a Gold que él respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Es una tirana. – le susurró Isabelle, casi al oído.  
\- La madre y la hija son un caso de locos, créeme. Por eso las he mandado definitivamente al diablo a las dos. A la hija antes que a la madre, pero eso debió ser una señal. De tal palo, tal astilla – le respondió él también en un susurro que le acarició el rostro, a lo que la chica se mordió el labio y se sonrojo. Mirándolo con sus preciosos ojos azules bajo gruesas pestañas negras, casi podría jurar, coqueteándole.  
\- ¿Eres entonces…”amigo”, de la Sr. Mills? – le preguntó en un tono extraño, quizás de decepción.  
\- No más desde ayer. – le dijo, sonrojándose él también como un adolescente - Decidió era buena idea dejarme, otra vez, en esta ocasión precisamente en vísperas. Aparentemente alguien más la esperaba para cenar.  
\- ¡Qué caradura! - Le dijo indignada, mientras le tomaba la mano en intento de reconfortarle. Gold simplemente encogió los hombros y bajó los ojos hacía ese punto de contacto.

El momento de silencio nervioso, se interrumpió con la voz de Regina Mills al micrófono, quien anunciaba necesitar la inmediata presencia de Belle en la sala de urgencias.

Belle se disculpó y con una sonrisa por despedida, salió a prisa. Para su decepción, fue una de las novicias voluntarias quien le entregó su firma de alta. Gold se cambió a sus ropas dejando atrás la bata azul y caminó lentamente hasta la caja para pagar su cuenta, y aún más lentamente hasta la puerta, deseando con todo su corazón encontrarse a Belle.   
Su esperanza de que la razón de su estancia fuera un eterno misterio, fue necia, cuando más de un doctor y enfermera se le quedó viendo con más de una risa, seguramente producto de la indiscreción de Mills o Whale; pero al menos, su anhelo de encontrar a Belle no fue en vano, cuando se la topó en carrera al bajar las escaleras.

\- ¿Te vas ya?- le preguntó Belle aún agitada.

\- Sí. Corro de aquí antes que mi orgullo no resista más de lo esperado – le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa - Honestamente, ayer, al entrar a este lugar pensaba únicamente en escaparme por una ventana para desaparecer en la noche, y nunca jamás volver a este pueblo. Iba a vivir en un barrio peligroso, dejando que la gente se inventara historias al cambiar mi nombre a algo así como “The scratchy willy”. 

Belle no pudo contener una risa extraña que le resopló por la nariz en un encantador rozne. – ¡qué vergüenza! – le dijo mientras se sonrojaba aún más y de manera adorable.

\- Mantengo el secreto si tú, no cuentas sobre mi “bastoncito de menta”.  
Ella se río aún más y el la acompañó.   
\- Espero no te vayas lejos…sabes, – le dijo mordiéndose el labio por un momento – a pesar de mis intentos, aparentemente esta vez, voy a pasar año nuevo en casa; pero recordé que hay un café en el centro que ofrece funciones de películas clásicas, ¿a lo mejor alguna es de Catty? Quizás si…si no tienes nada que hacer ese día, y como buenos apestados que somos, podríamos, no sé… - y se detuvo ahí, de repente, con pánico en los ojos azules como si se diera cuenta de que era lo que hacía. – ¡Disculpe, Sr. Gold, por favor no piense que soy tan poco profesional…perdone! ¡yo decía…como amigos…perdóneme!, ¡No piense que intento aprovecharme! – y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas -¡Oh por dios, eso fue peor! ¡Por favor, olvídelo, yo…Discúlpeme, por favor!  
\- Me gustaría mucho, Belle – le interrumpió. Tomándole las manos que intentaban cubrir su rostro sonrojado. - Me encantaría. Creo que alguien quien me ha conocido completamente en las peores circunstancias y aún quiere mi compañía, es alguien a quien quiero cerca. - Y buscando en su cartera, le extendió su tarjeta de presentación donde en letras doradas se encontraba el nombre de su negocio de antigüedades y su teléfono. Ella se lo guardó en el bolsillo, y mirándolo bajo pestañas negras, le sonrió tímidamente.  
\- Gracias Belle - le dijo con fervor agradecido. – El día de ayer, fue una Navidad que recordaré el resto de mi vida, a pesar de todo, como un recuerdo grato. Gracias, por todo.

Se despidieron sin muchas ganas. Apenas unos pasos había dado Gold hacía el pasillo, cuando Belle le detuvo – ¡Adam!, le dijo en su precioso acento – señalando hacia arriba con la mano. Intrigado, Gold miró sobre su cabeza, donde encontró, por supuesto, un peligroso muérdago.

Haciendo una cara de espanto fingido, Gold vio a Belle acercarse riendo. Mirándolo a los ojos hasta cortarle la respiración, se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. 

\- Espero que con esto se termine tu mala suerte, - le dijo con una sonrisa extraña- pero de preferencia, mantenlo sobre tu cabeza y alejado de otras partes.  
En definitiva, la mejor Navidad de la vida de Gold.


End file.
